1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to racks for storing shoes. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved shoe rack of a modular nature for expansion of storage capacity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of racks for the storage of shoes and footwear have been known for many years. It has also been known to provide shoe racks with adjustment and interlocking features for improved versatility.
For example, Atkinson U.S. Pat. No. 2,276,141 shows a shoe rack having a pair of rods extending between side frames. The rods are telescopic such that the storage capacity of the shoe rack may be expanded, or the shoe rack may be fit to a particular closet size. Another example is Leifheit U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,353. This reference discloses a shoe rack having telescopic rods extending between a pair of side frames as in the previous patent, but additionally includes interlocking features such that multiple shoe racks may be placed one in front of the other to provide additional storage depth, or additional shoe racks may be stacked one upon the other to provide additional storage height.